


Rest

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me. I'm spending the rest of the day sobbing into several banananana daiquiris.

Every day was the Duty. On the rarest days, he was permitted the Honour.

He straightened his midnight robes, checking for non-existent last minute lint. First impressions were not his speciality, proverbially so, but today was special.

He waited, as he ever did, accompanied by the hiss of sand. The hiss slowed and stopped.

Death stepped forward as the room faded. Then he bowed deeply.

SIR, he said with the greatest respect, and he held out his bony hand.


End file.
